An Unlikely Encounter
by Dinoluvr
Summary: Erza is magically transported to the outskirts of the Leaf Village after picking up a strange book while on a mission. There she meets the infuriating Kakashi and his three, all to familiar, Genin. A horrible criminal learns of Erza's existence and ends up intrigued by her strange abilities. Will these two very similar people fall in love, or will fate intervene? KakashixErza. RxR
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer:**__ I do not own Fairy Tail, Naruto, or any of it's characters. _

_**Author's Note: **__So, I've had an idea buzzing around in my brain for a while for a NarutoxFairy Tail crossover, and I've finally put my ideas to paper :) ...Or computer, whichever you prefer XD When I look at the characters of Erza and Kakashi, I feel like their very similar people. Both come from bad pasts, have no parents, lead an idiot bunch of talented young people with very similar personalities... I could go on, but I digress X3 I did look up this pairing in other crossover fics, but I couldn't find any O.o So I decided to write my own :3 Hope you enjoy! Please review, I'll love you forever if you do :p Oh, and I'll most likely give you a shoutout as well ;3 Not trying to bribe you or anything XD_

* * *

Erza heaved another sigh as her idiotic, yet surprisingly lovable, teammates began to argue once more, fighting over something stupid like they always did.

"That mission's stupid, Ice Princess!" The fire wizard, Natsu, growled as he clashes foreheads with Gray, the ice wizard.

"You're stupid, Dragon Breath!" He shot back, the two of them situated in front of the job board as they tried to decide which mission they would work on next.

"Say that to my face, you pansy!"

"I just did, moron!"

Erza gritted her teeth together as her irritation began to grow, "Will you two idiots shut up, already?! Lucy, you pick the job!" she ordered, glaring at the three teammates.

"Yes mam!" They all said quickly, Natsu and Gray hugging each other with forced happiness as Lucy rushed over to the board.

"Um... How about this one for 10,000 Jewels?" She asked the group, turning to face them with a smile. "It's a simple one; we just have to help this guy out with his shop for a day. Basically just cleaning and sorting, that kinda thing." She added in explanation, looking to the others for approval.

Erza considered it, "Fine. It'll be good to take a break with a simple job for the time being, and what could possibly go wrong with a cleaning mission?"

Within moments they were heading out the door, Erza lugging behind her giant cart of luggage. "Uh, Erza? Do you seriously need all of that stuff? It's not even gonna last twenty-four hours; I really don't think that's necessary…" Lucy pointed out, holding up the paper as proof.

Erza simply silenced her with a glare, leading the group to the store that was situated on the edge of town, looking fairly ancient and run-down as vines grew up the sides and a sign hung cricked. It read _Salgado's Magical Brews and Wares_ in faded lettering, leaves littering the ground around it.

Lucy sighed as the dread began to seep in, wanting to spend her day doing anything but cleaning up a dusty old shop. "No wonder the reward was so much…" she said sadly, eyes closed as she hung her head.

Gray raised an eyebrow as he scratched the back of his head, looking up at the shop, "Talk about your fixer upper. I think this is gonna take more work than we originally thought."

Erza nodded in agreement, "Right, let's get started." She said, leading the way through the door.

Natsu walked next to Lucy, grinning at her depressed expression, "Aw, cheer up Lucy. This ain't that bad. At least this is something you can actually do!" He said optimistically, giving her a thumb's up sign as Happy hovered near his shoulder.

"Aye!" He agreed, copying Natsu's expression.

"Gee, thanks you guys!" She said sarcastically, storming into the shop with a single glare at them.

Natsu looked after her with a confused expression as he slowly followed, glancing at Happy, "What's her deal?"

Happy shrugged, "Don't know. Girls are weird."

Inside the shop, they were met by an elderly gentleman with a long graying beard and matching hair, his face pale and wrinkled as he gave them a kind smile. He was pretty short, standing at least a couple head's shorter than Erza. "Hello, you must be the wizards who are here to help clean up my shop." He said, his voice slightly raspy with age.

Erza nodded, returning the man's smile. "Yes, my name is Erza, and these are my teammates: Natsu, Lucy, and Gray." She explained, gesturing to each in turn as they said their greetings.

The man continued to smile as he nodded to them, "Very well. I've split up the tasks so you can each work on them individually, and hopefully get the work done much faster." He began, getting ready to list each of the tasks. "One can work on the outside, two can work in this main room, and the last one can begin in the library."

Natsu grinned, quickly raising his hand, "I call outside! Come on, Happy, let's go fix this place up good and new." He exclaimed before rushing off, the blue cat following closely behind with an 'aye'.

Erza silently agreed with Natsu, knowing that was where he could cause the least amount of trouble. "Gray, you and Lucy stay in here and work on sorting and cleaning everything, I'll go ahead and work on the library." She ordered, and the mentioned wizards quickly set to work on their tasks.

Walking into the library, Erza couldn't help but gape at the amount of books that lined the walls, shelves that reached to the ceiling covering every square in of wall as they were stacked full, even more books littering the ground.

Dust settled everywhere, showing just how long its been since any of them were touched, and Erza couldn't help but feel disappointed. All of this knowledge was at people's disposal, and they didn't even acknowledge its existence. Reequipping so she held a duster in her hand, the red-head quickly set to work on dusting of the shelves, adjusting those that weren't sitting right side up.

As she worked, an ornately decorated spine attracted her attention, silver lettering etched onto a blue leather binding. Silver vines weaved around the words _Twist of Fate _as they sat at the center, causing curiosity to bubble up inside her as she hurriedly pulled the dusty book of the shelf and cleaned it off.

The cover simply had the words engraved in the same silver etching, and a single leaf pictured at the bottom of the cover. When the book was opened, Erza was simply greeted by blank pages, nothing pictured or written on a single one. Frowning, she was just about to close the book and put it back when something strange occurred, and the book began to glow with a peculiar aura.

Then, a blast of light was emitted from the book as Erza was engulfed in it, the book dropping from her hands in shock. Everything felt funny, as if she were being twisted through a pipe of some kind. In a few moments, everything went still once again, and then everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Author's Note:**__ The first few chapters are always so awkward for me to write... I don't know why XD Anyway, here's chapter two of my fairly popular crossover story, and I really hope you guy's enjoy it! :3 I wish to thank everyone who faved or followed the story, and I look forward to hearing from each of my reviewers once again :) Speaking of reviewers, I have quite a few honorable mentions this chapter for people who left me a review :p_

_Thank you to each of the guest reviewers, I still love hearing from you as much as I love hearing from the people with accounts:) _

_I wish to thank scarecrowdbzxxxx, AquilaPallas129, koryandrs, Saoirse-Inti, Hakazu, and Aguakatenotesxxx for leaving a review on the last chapter and giving me the encouragement to write more, it mean's so much to me to hear from you guys :)_

_Hope you guys like the next chapter! :3_

* * *

Kakashi leaned against a large oak tree as he focused his attention on the book in his hands, only slightly paying attention to the three Genin that were currently practicing in the small training field to his right. Naruto was once again droning on about how he was gonna be stronger than Saskue and become Hokage one day, believe it. Pretty much the same old, same old. The veteran ninja allowed a smile to form on his face as he listened, the black mask that covered his face hiding it from view.

It had only been a few months since he had been put in charge of this ragtag group, and he had to admit they had grown on him since then. Pushing away from the tree, Kakashi quickly decided that it was time for them to get started on their latest D rank mission. Personally, he was beginning to find these tasks rather tedious, but knew it was the only way for the Genin to begin learning responsibility, not to mention how to follow instructions.

"Ok a guy, that's enough for today. Time to head out for the mission, we don't want to be there all day." He called, closing his book as he gestured for them to follow him. Naruto gave an exasperated groan as he heard the white-haired ninja's words, pouting as he followed along with the other two.

"Kakashi-sensei, when are they gonna give us a real mission?!" He whined, practically dragging his feet across the ground.

Kakashi sighed, "When you learn to stop complaining." He answered simply, trying not to laugh at Naruto's indignant response.

They had been told to go gather some herbs that only grew outside of the village; apparently somebody needed them to make an ointment of some kind. When they reached the area that had been assigned to them, Kakashi quickly ordered them to work while he continued reading his book, seeing no need to help with a task as menial as that.

Of course, half-way through Naruto had to make it a contest between Saskue and him, ruining more herbs than he managed to pick. Before the older ninja could move to correct him, a loud popping noise sounded a few yards off, causing Kakashi to freeze as he tried to identify what the noise could've been.

Putting his book away, he ordered the Genin to get closer to him, quickly giving orders as he began to approach the strange noise. "You guys can come along, but I want you to remain hidden unless I give a signal, alright? If it's nothing to dangerous, I might let you join. If it's too dangerous to be in the area, I want you guys to leave and get backup from the leaf village. Other than that, remain hidden and don't you dare try to play hero. Am I understood?" He asked, giving Saskue and Naruto a hard look, knowing they would be first to disobey.

A chorus of mumbled 'alrights' filled the air, sounding very unconvincing to their teacher's ears. Resisting the urge to facepalm, he continued to lead them to the noise, if only for the fact that he wouldn't have been able to keep them away.

When a clearing came into view, Kakashi could see a figure within it and quickly ordered the others to surround the area, hoping they would obey his earlier directions. Approaching the area as he remained hidden behind a rather large tree, he cautiously peered around to get an idea of what the earlier figure actually was.

Sitting in the clearing, was a rather pretty red-haired girl, rubbing her head as if it pained her. She looked around in confusion, glancing once to make sure she was in one piece before standing to survey the area. Kakashi raised an eyebrow as he realized she was wearing a think piece of armor, wondering why a ninja would need to wear something so ridiculous. Unless she wasn't a ninja… He couldn't' find anything that would link her to any of the village's, after all.

With a sigh the girl closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose, seeming to be upset about something. "That book must've been some kind of magical artifact that transported me to this strange place. If I could figure out where I was, it would be a simple matter to find my way home. As it is, this doesn't look like anywhere I've been." She muttered to herself, and Kakashi finally decided she wasn't much of a threat to them.

Stepping into the clearing with the odd girl, Kakashi gave her a polite smile, "Hello, do you ne-" His sentence was cut off as a sword materialized out of nowhere and she immediately had it pointed at his throat.

"Where am I?" she demanded, obviously seeing him as strange as he saw here. "And what is that ridiculous looking headband mean? Also, why are you wearing a mask? Do you have something to hide involving your identity?" she added, glare unwavering as if she expected him to cower in fear.

Sweat-dropping, he quickly held up his hands as a sign of compliance, wondering why he always got stuck with the crazies. "You're on the outskirts of the Leaf Village, this headband say's that I am a ninja of the Leaf Village, and I wear the mask simply because I feel like it." He answered, ticking the questions off in his mind. "Also, my name is Kakashi just so you don't have to ask." He made sure to add, knowing everyone knew who he was. He was the Copy Ninja, after all.

The just continued to glare at him though, running through all the information inher mind as Kakashi could see panic begin to flare within her eyes. Pushing the sword harder into his throat, she spoke again, "My name is Ezra, Queen of the Fairies as I'm sure you've heard. Now, tell me the truth or I swear I will not hesitate to kill you." She growled, and Kakashi merely blinked in response.

She hadn't even known who he was, yet she assumed he knew who she was. Using one of his kunai, he quickly pushed the blade away from his throat before it could do any damage, earning a surprised look from the girl. With a smile, he quickly dismissed her earlier statement, "Trust me, I was telling the truth. You can come on out guy's." he added, speaking to the Genin who were still hiding.

"Yes! Finally!" Naruto cheered, the first one to fall out of the trees as he grinned at Kakashi.

Saskue and Sakura soon joined him, watching Ezra warily as she stared at them in shock, noticing the same strange headbands. Withdrawing her blade, she glanced around at each of them before settling on Kakashi, "Ninja, huh?" she asked, voice slightly higher pitched, "You wouldn't happen to know a wizards guild nearby, would you? I could manage to find my way back to Fairy Tail if I just had a point of reference." She inquired, not looking hopefully.

The white-haired ninja looked at her in confusion, "A wizard's guild? Never heard of anything like that." He answered, almost sad as he saw her expression, wondering just what had happened. She had said something about a book and teleporting, but that didn't really tell him much.

"Sakura, Naruto, Saskue; I want you guys to go gather the herbs you picked earlier and bring them straight to Iruka so he can get them to the person who needed them. Don't make any side stop's until you've finished." He added, watching as they nodded before disappearing.

Kakashi then turned to look at Erza, whose sword had disappeared while she stared at the ground, gripping her arm tightly in what could only be fright. "You can come with me. We'll see the Hokage so he can decide whether or not you should stay, and then work on getting you home. Did you say you lived in 'Fairy Tail', Erza?" he questioned, the name sounding strange on his tongue.

She shook her head at his question, lifting it to seem strong as she looked him in the eyes, "That's just my guild. It's located in Magnolia City, though I'm almost positive you've never heard of it."

Kakashi nodded, "Don't worry, we'll figure something out, I promise." He assured her with a smile, earning a small one from her as he began to lead her towards the village.

"You know, I really don't like that mask, Kakashi." She said, seeming to be testing out his name.

He raised an eyebrow at her in surprise, "Why not?" he inquired, more curious than anything. She had just met him, and yet here she was criticizing his wardrobe choice.

"It's unnerving, being unable to see someone's expressions all the time. It makes you feel like you really don't know them, and I like to be able to see just who it is that I owe." She explained, glancing up at him from the corner of her eyes.

He did the same, smirking a bit under the mask. "Perhaps one day I'll allow you to see me without it then. Don't hold your breath on it though." He added with a small laugh, smiling as she gave a short chuckle as well.

"Thank you, Kakashi. When I find my guild, I'll make sure to repay your kindness. A Fairy Tail wizard always repays her debts."

Kakashi simply looked at her, impressed by her words while at the same time a little confused. What the heck was this 'wizard' thing she kept mentioning? She referred to herself as one, so he supposed he'd have to do a little research on the subject.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Author's Note: **__Alright, chapter 3 is here a day before I planned on having it finished! :D I'm pretty proud of myself for this chapter, I must admit, and I hope you guy's like it :) It is kind of slow, but it's almost twice the size of my usual chapters, so I hope that makes up for it :p _

_Honorable mentions for reviews: _

_Hakazu_

_scarecrowdbzxxxx_

_Aguakatenotesxxx_

_Mystogan Redfield_

_Lousan_

_flamegirl55_

_Deadmask _

_Conan Edogawa lover_

_Guest_

_I appreciate everyone's feedback on this story, and hope that I continue to receive feedback from all of you :) I smile when I read them, it always seems to make my day XD_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

Leaf Village. Hokage. _Ninjas_. None of these words meant anything to Erza, but seeing as she couldn't necessarily call the person who was helping her 'crazy'; she was forced to smile and pretend to be pleased.

This Kakashi guy still struck her as suspicious, even if he had three kids who seemed to think he was alright. What if he was a wizard who used magic to trick people into thinking they belonged in his own twisted little world? No; she couldn't let her guard down.

Thinking of the kids, she had to assume that none of them were his; not that she could've compared facial features with that god-forsaken mask he was wearing, of course. Glancing at him from the corner of her eyes, she decided he knew how to fight and was relatively used to it. He moved silently, his motions smooth and purposeful as his only visible eye constantly surveying the area despite his look of peace.

He was used to being in battles, and as she remembered the three kids, she couldn't help but think they were the same way.

"So, this Hokage of yours, what exactly is he to your people?" She asked conversationally, the word sounding strange on her tongue.

Kakashi glanced over at her, eyes smiling in response, "Well, I suppose you could call him our leader. He makes decisions that concern all of the Land of Fire. He's a good man, and is probably one of the strongest ninjas out there. I'd trust him with my life is I had to."

Erza mulled over his words, the only person coming to mind that resembled his thoughts was Makarov; so this 'Hokage' guy couldn't be too bad.

Within moments, she was face to face with a large gateway, an expansive city lying behind it. Kakashi greeted the two guards as he entered the gate, and Erza couldn't help but notice the confused looks that they gave her.

People were everywhere within the 'village', as the white-haired ninja had called it, and Erza warily tried to watch everyone that passed her; expecting an attack from all sides. No attacks came though, and she was actually surprised at how happy everyone seemed to be, talking and laughing together like they'd known each other their whole lives. It reminded her so much of home, that she felt a strange pang in her heart.

She missed everyone at the guild; including Natsu and Gray and their stupid arguments, and Lucy with her innocent mindset. They were her team, and she needed to have them with her to feel whole again.

Kakashi led her up a long set of steps, all leading to a important looking room that sat up at the very top. Before he opened the door, he glanced over to look at her, "Don't worry, everything is going to be fine." He assured her, as if sensing her growing uneasiness.

Erza nodded, forcing a smile onto her face, "I'm not worried, I assure you." She responded, hoping to sound confident so that he would stop viewing her as the weak little girl that she wasn't. "Open the door; I'm prepared to face him."

Kakashi blinked at her answer, but did as he was told regardless, and the door was opened to reveal a very old man looking over some papers; a pipe in his mouth and a strange red symbol on the top of his hat. "Ah, Kakashi, I hear your mission was a success." He said without looking up, as if expecting the other ninja.

Kakashi nodded, "Naruto got a little carried away like he always does, but I've pretty much come to expect that level of destruction from him. He just has to learn to curb that enthusiasm of his."

Erza had to stifle a chuckle, just imagining Natsu's 'enthusiasm' whenever he completed a mission – which usually involved a lot of destruction being left in his wake. The Hokage chuckled as well, shaking his head at the news, "I'm sure he'll mature at some point, he just requires a little more of a push than the others.

"I do have a question for you though, Kakashi, though I'm sure you have good reason behind your choice. Who is this girl you have decided to bring back with you?" He asked, looking up from his papers for the first time since they'd arrived, looking straight at Erza. "She bears no identification of her village, which causes enough suspicion, but she is also adorned in this strange garb. I wish to know why you thought it wise to lead her to me."

Kakashi dipped his head to the leader, "I found this girl, Erza, within the first after hearing a strange noise while out on the mission and went to investigate. While spying to see if she was a threat, it was made clear to me that she wasn't exactly sure of her location, and that she was no threat to us. It was later cleared up through our conversation, and I have reason to believe that she was transported here after someone altered her memory, and she was clutching her head when I first saw her. I did not discuss this with her, because even if I did ask she would probably only have the altered memories."

Erza blinked as he spoke the last part aloud, instantly feeling indignation before she thought over his words and began to see the logic behind them. What if her memories were just the creations of some criminal? Would that mean all of her feelings up to this point had merely been an illusion? They couldn't be, they just felt way too real… Right?

"Until we can figure out exactly what is going on, I request your permission to have her remain in the village. I will take full responsibility for her, and will continue to train my students as well." Kakashi finished, waiting patiently while the Hokage thought, briefly looking Erza over as if to find a threat.

"Very well. Keep an eye on her to make sure she isn't someone dangerous, and report everything to me." He ordered, not even bothering to hide his words from her. "I would get her a change of clothes, as well; we don't want to let everyone in the village know what's happening."

Kakashi nodded, dipping his head once more. "Thank you, Hokage; I'll be sure to let you know about anything I can find out." He glanced over at Erza as if urging her to do something, and it took her muddled brain a moment to figure out what he meant.

"Oh! Yes, thank you very much. I really appreciate all the help that's been given to me, and I'll be sure to repay you all for your kindness." She said, bowing her head slightly as well to show her gratitude.

The Hokage smiled, "No worries. Now, if you would, I have work to do."

Kakashi grinned, nodding in response to the Hokage's words, "Of course, we were just taking our leave." He said, leading Erza out the way they had come, her mind still reeling from his earlier statement.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Sounded a girl's voice once they reached the bottom of the steps, and Erza looked towards the source to find the three children from earlier. Sensei? What did that even mean? She figured it meant something to do with teacher, considering his earlier remark about his students.

"Oh, hello Sakura. I would like you three to meet Erza; she'll be staying in the village for a while." He told them, and they immediately turned their eyes to her in curiosity.

Erza forced a smile, "How do you do?"

Sakura was the first to speak, smiling sweetly as she waved to her, "I'm Sakura, it's really nice to meet you." She greeted, almost interrupted as the blonde one rushed forward, pushing the pink-haired ninja out of his way.

"Hi! I'm Naruto, the strongest ninja to ever walk the earth and future Hokage. Don't worry though, I-" Before his sentence could be finished, Sakura angrily hit him upside the head.

"Shut up, you idiot! Everyone knows that Saskue's the strongest ninja ever." She responded, crossing her arms as she glanced over towards the quiet blue-haired ninja.

He glanced up, "My name is Saskue." Was all he said, and Erza got the opinion that he really didn't like to talk much.

"Well, it's a pleasure to meet all of you. If you don't mind, I would really like to rest for a while; could you perhaps show me where a hotel is?" She inquired, glancing at Kakashi when she did.

He raised an eyebrow at her, "Considering you don't have any money on you, from what I can tell, I doubt you'll be able to get a room for cheap. You're just going to have to stay with me, I did promise the Hokage I'd keep an eye on you while you stayed in the village, and that'd be the easiest way." He answered, saying a quick goodbye to the others before heading in the direction of his house.

Erza quickly followed behind, frowning in displeasure, "Are you sure that's alright? I mean, I don't want to be a bother."

Kakashi shook his head, "Don't worry about it. You should be better soon, and I'm hardly ever home anyway. We won't see each other very often unless you decide to come along when I go to train the others, which I doubt you'd want to sit through."

On the contrary, Erza would love to see a training routine, just to get an idea of what these people could do if it came to a fight. When they reached his home, Erza realized it was relatively small and compact, which was practical seeing as he was never there anyway. "Make yourself at home, I'll be back soon." Kakashi said before disappearing, leaving her to search the place for anything suspicious before he returned.

Immediately beginning to sort through his belongings, she was almost disappointed when the most suspicious object was a book by the name of 'Icha Icha Paradise', which had caused Erza to blush after opening it to read only a line. Why he had such a book was a mystery to her, but she figured that everyone had their odd quirks.

After deciding it was safe, she searched for an extra pillow and blanket, easily making a makeshift bed for herself on the couch. She wasn't all that interested in sleeping in some strange man's house, let alone his bed. She had no idea what she'd find there. Not wanting to change out of her armor just yet, she was pretty much ready to sleep when Kakashi suddenly reappeared, a bag of clothes in his hands.

"I got these from a friend of mine; they should fit you just fine." He offered, holding out the bag. She looked inside after taking, finding a few other necessities along with the clothes.

"Thank you, Kakashi. Please thank your friend for me as well." She responded quietly before setting them by the couch, figuring she'd wait until tomorrow to put it in her requipping dimension.

Kakashi nodded and headed for his own room, giving a half-wave as he did, "Good night then, Erza." He called, earning only a mumbled response as she finally decided to requip into her pajamas once he'd closed his door. She requipped a small sword as well, placing it snugly under her pillow in case she needed it.

They may have been kind to her, but she still didn't trust these people. Even if her memories had the possibility of being fake, she still wanted to know for sure before she risked getting hurt.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Author's Note: **__Ok, really long chapter warning XD I swear, this chapter just about wrote itself... Which made me very happy X3 Also, I felt the need to let you know that while this takes place towards the beginning of the Naruto series, it also takes place towards the end of the Fairy Tail series... Just thought you should know that, since I may mention things that you haven't yet seen if you haven't gotten far into Fairy Tail :)_

_Thank you to everyone who faved, followed, and reviewed, it means the world to me when you do :) Here are the shoutouts for the reviews on the last chapter: _

_Hakazu_

_Strife666_

_scarecrowdbzxxxx_

_Saoirse-Inti_

_flamegirl55_

_koryandrs_

_Aguakatenotesxxx_

_Bluefiredragonslayer_

_animagirl_

_Thank you all so much, and I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! :3 _

_On a side note, I have to decided to take part in NaNoWriMo this year, so I'll probably be giving you guys updates on that whenever I update XD Feel free to ignore them, I simply need somewhere to post my accomplishments :D Also, let me know if any of you guys are planning on participating! :3_

* * *

When Erza awoke, she was kind of confused to find herself in a strange living room; a bright path of sunlight streaming in from the opposite window. Once she recalled the previous day, however, she wished she could simply go back to sleep. Unfortunately for her, she actually needed to find a way back to her friends at the guild.

After returning her back-up sword to the dimension where she stored her other requips, Erza quickly put on the ninja clothes that Kakashi had given her, feeling very open to attack once she did. Unlike her armor, the clothes she wore now were simple pieces of fabric with various pieces of netting to hold them together.

Peering into a mirror, she noted its bright red color; the fabric stopping halfway down her abdomen before starting back up as the red skirt. She had black shorts underneath it and a pair of ninja sandals to match, but she couldn't bring herself to appreciate the outfit. Why couldn't she just wear her own clothes?

With a resigned sigh, she put her red hair up into a ponytail before noticing a small slip of paper sitting on the table that was in front of the couch. It was a note saying that Kakashi had taken his students to a training field in the area, and that he had put someone in charge of watching the door who could lead her to the place he was talking about.

Stuffing the note into her pocket, she decided to see if what he said was true and headed for the door. Upon opening it, she was hardly surprised to see a dark haired man standing there, a strange scar formed across his nose.

He looked over from watching the various people in the street to greet her with a grin, "Oh, good morning. Kakashi said you would be up soon. It appears that you're already dressed as well, so I take it you're ready to go?" He asked, his tone cheerful and polite as he looked at her questioningly.

Erza nodded, still looking at the man with a wary expression as she tried to figure out who he was to this village. Seeing her look, he quickly went about explaining himself, "I'm sorry, I'm not used to having to tell people who I am. My names Iruka, I teach the children the skills they need to become Genin, or the lowest tier of ninja."

She nodded, much more satisfied after knowing who he was, and gestured for him to lead the way as she closed the door. "After you."

Iruka nodded with a smile before leading her off, taking her in a direction that she hadn't seen when coming into town. As she watched everything with careful eyes, she noticed that a lot of people seemed to give her strange looks, even with the ninja garb on. She supposed they were a tight-knit community, since they all seemed to know who everyone was.

Holding her head high as she squared her shoulders, she made it a point to show them that she wasn't weakened by this strange place; made sure they knew that she could still destroy this village they called home. It would have been easier done with Natsu there, of course, but all Fairy Tail wizards were relatively talented when it came to destroying things.

In a matter of minutes a small training ground came into Erza's view, a flurry of movement coming from the area. As they neared it, she could see Kakashi standing in the middle of the field as he read a book, two bells dangling from his waist. The apprentices continually tried to take it, but he seemed to deflect them all with ease.

Iruka laughed, grinning at the spectacle as his eyes followed Naruto's half-witted attempts to take the bells, "You'd think they would have learned to work together by this point, it's already been a few months. You can see that they've all gotten relatively stronger, of course, but they still haven't caught on to the basic principle. Not that I expected Naruto to get it anytime soon, but I figured it would have hit the other two." He mused, mostly to himself.

Erza looked over at him with only a little curiosity before turning back towards Kakashi and making her way forwards, "Thank you for leading me here, Iruka." She said with a brief turn of her head before turning back around to focus on the white-haired ninja.

He easily spotted her approach, appreciating her new outfit as he smiled with his eyes, "Ah, you've finally made it. I figured you would. How do you like the clothes?" he inquired, raising an eyebrow.

She pursed her lips, watching as the other three stopped to see her arrival. Sakura smiled and waved, greeting her as cheerfully as the day before, "Hi Erza! You should train with us, you look like you could take on Kakashi-sensei." She beamed, and Erza couldn't help but smile in return at the pink ninja.

"You're right, I could probably take Kakashi on in a fight. I'd probably win too. So I think I'll just watch you guys, that way I won't have to embarrass you're teacher." She said with a sly smirk, merely glancing at Kakashi from the corner of her eye.

Naruto laughed, clutching his stomach as he did, "I like this lady! I kinda wanna see what her fight now." He grinned, looking at her hopefully. Sasuke remained quiet through this exchange, but she could see that even his interest was piqued.

Kakashi walked over, looking almost as if he was pouting beneath his mask as he stopped a little ways away, "Even though you just met me, you think you can beat me? That was your first mistake." He said with what seemed like a smirk, gesturing to the bells tied at his waist. "If you can take one of these bells from me, I'll admit that you're stronger." He offered, looking at her with a confident expression.

She shrugged, approaching him by a few feet before stopping, "I could easily take both, but I suppose I could settle for one." As she spoke, her hand began to shine with light as a thin blade appeared in her hand, the make similar to a samurai's sword.

Without even waiting for a signal to start, Erza rushed Kakashi with her blade raised; feigning to the right before slicing towards the bells. He leaped out of the way quickly; with a speed she couldn't believe, causing her to narrow her eyes at him. So what if he was quick? She could be quicker.

Her body began to shine with the same light as her armor requipped, and a new outfit graced her features. Cheetah print was the first thing you could see, and as the light disappeared you could make out the ears on her head and the strange blades in her hands.

Kakashi looked shocked, his mind obviously trying to figure out how she did it as he barely dodged her next attack, rubble flying everywhere as her swords hit the ground. "Careful! I thought you were trying to get the bells?!" he inquired, a bead of sweat running down his forehead as his eyes widened.

Erza smirked at his reaction, "I win by whatever means necessary." She assured him, rushing him once again as she managed to make a tiny cut on the leg where the bells were located, the white haired ninja narrowing his eyes at her.

"Alright then, I can see that I'm going to have to use this." He sighed, pulling up his headband to reveal his other eye, completely closed. As Erza's eyebrows furrowed in confusion, she almost gasped when it opened to reveal an entirely red iris staring back at her, the scar making it look even more menacing.

"What is the meaning of this?!" She demanded, instantly closing her real eye as she watched him, afraid he had a power similar to the Thunder God Tribes.

Kakashi smiled, though he did seem a bit confused as to why she only closed one of her eyes, "This is called a sharingan, it allows me to sense your chakra, see everyone movement almost before you make it, and generally allows me to copy techniques. Though, I can see that what you do is not something that can be copied."

As she grimaced at this news, Erza could tell her had left something out as he gazed directly at her open eye, almost expectantly. Smiling to herself as she suspected he was trying to use some kind of eye magic, she nearly laughed at his attempts, "Whatever you're trying isn't going to work." She smirked, pointing to her open eye. "This eye is a fake, just to let you know."

Kakashi seemed to curse as he continued to watch her, anticipating when she would attack. Not moving her eye, out of nowhere she leaped at him, aiming for the bells with her swords again only to find the spot empty when she reached it. A noise sounded behind her and she only had a second to look behind her before a foot slammed into her back, sending her flying.

Groaning quietly, she quickly forced herself to stand up, grimacing at him. "Lucky hit." She muttered, wincing at the pain her back as she requipped into her usual set of armor, her usual sword in hand. As she tried to figure out her next move, she saw Kakashi begin to make a series of hand signs as he looked at her, stopping after only a few minutes.

"Fire Style-Fireball Jutsu!" He yelled, placing his hand at his mouth before blowing through them, a blast of fire coming towards her.

Shielding herself with her arms as she quickly moved to requip, the flames surrounded her, earning a gasp from the students who had been watching, completely awe-struck at the battle.

Straightening up, Kakashi was almost worried as he looked at the fire, silently hoping that she had managed to dodge. Had she used chakra at all, he could've seen her in the fire. Unfortunately, whatever she did didn't involve chakra at all, from what he could see.

All of a sudden, a noise came from the fire as Erza burst out, instantly swiping for the bells with her blood red sword; large wings attached to the gold, red, and black colored armor. Had he been prepared, he could have easily dodged the attack she made. Too bad he wasn't, and just as he was moving he saw a single bell drop from his waist as he moved away, the object falling into Erza's hand as she smiled at him, both eyes finally opening.

"I think I win." She boasted, holding it high as she looked at him with a smirk. "You did say I only had to get one, remember?"

Kakashi frowned at her, panting as he stared glumly at the bell in her hands, "Yes…" he sighed, ignoring the shouts of adulation that came from the apprentices.

"Wow, Erza! That was incredible! I've never seen anyone fight like you!" Sakura gushed, hands clasped together as she smiled up at the wizard.

Naruto was gaping at her, inspecting the armor as he did, "How did you even do that?! You have to teach me! If I could change clothes at will, there's no way they wouldn't let me be Hokage!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes as he peered up at Erza, obviously trying to figure it out himself, "Shut up, idiot. You're pretty good though, I have to admit. For an outsider, that is." He said before looking away, a shocked expression settled on Sakura's face as she peered between the two of them. Obviously, Sasuke didn't give praise very often.

Changing back into the ninja garb she had worn when she first arrived, she glanced over at Kakashi before tossing him the bell. "You were a good opponent. I haven't face many who are as skilled in battle as you are." She complimented, and she noticed a glint of what seemed to be admiratioin as he nodded in return.

"Same here. We should fight together again sometime, though next time we should probably try _not _destroying the surrounding areas." He added, glancing around at the grass that was still on fire and the random breaks in the ground.

Erza blinked as she also assessed the damage, looking relatively surprised, "That's all we destroyed? I'd say that's pretty good." She said with a small laugh, "Usually we destroy whole cities." She added with a giggle, smiling up at Kakashi as she silently thanked him. This was the first time she had managed to feel happy in this strange place.

He nodded in response, smiling back as he covered his eye once more. She almost wished he wouldn't, but quietly resigned herself to the mask of mystery he wore.

Naruto piped up, grinning as he spoke, "We should go get ramen as a celebratory meal! Kakashi-sensei's treat since he's the one who lost!" He cheered, and Erza grinned at him.

"Sounds good to me." She responded, chuckling at his excited response to her agreement.

A little way's off, settled high into the leaves of a tall tree, sat an amused face as he watched the exchange. "Well, would you look at that." The man spoke, a grin spreading across his face as he zeroed in on Erza.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Author's Note: _**_You guy's should feel special, I wasn't planning on updating anything until tomorrow, simply because I've been so busy and my wifi been cut off, but since I'm at my grandmas house I decided to go ahead and give you another chapter ;) Anyway, I'm not too proud of this chapter... Simply because I feel like I didn't accomplish much, but my writing mindset has been drained because of Nanowrimo and it's only day 2 DX Oh well... My updating may be slightly erratic for a little while, just until I get my internet back, but I'll try my best :) Love you all, and I really appreciate you guys reading this! :D_

_Reviewers for last chapter: _

_scarecrowdbzxxxx_

_DunMessWithDBest96_

_animagirl_

_flamegirl55_

_Toshiko-Akatora_

_Mira91_

_Aguakatenotesxxx_

_Don't forget to leave a review if you liked it! :3_

* * *

The group happily sat at Ichiraku's, waiting for the man behind the counter to finish making their food as they chatted amongst each other. Erza sat next to Kakashi, Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke on Kakashi's other side. Erza watched the man behind the counter curiously, and Kakashi seemed to take notice as he looked over at her.

"What, do they not have Ramen stand's at that 'guild' of yours?" He teased, smiling behind the mask as he looked at her.

Erza chuckled, returning his smile as she shook her head, "No, we don't actually. Is that surprising?"

Kakashi nodded, "Honestly, yes. Especially after being around Naruto for so long." He added with a laugh, and Erza joined him. "I want to hear more about this guild hall you mentioned, maybe more information could help us find it."

The red-head blinked in surprise before grinning at him, nodding in excitement, "Alright. Well, my guild, Fairy Tail, is basically the family that I never had. We laugh together, cry together, fight together… It's the one place you can go and feel at home." Her tone was whimsical as she recalled her home, the ramen that had been placed in front of them going cold. She told him about Natsu, Gray, and Lucy; how they could be so moronic on one hand, and yet so brave and selfless on the other.

Kakashi listened intently the entire time, and when the ramen was eaten and paid for, she had him tell her about the Leaf Village. It was dark when they walked into Kakashi's home, and Erza finally began to feel her exhaustion as she looked at the couch she had slept on the night before.

With a yawn, she turned and gave Kakashi a tiny smile, "Goodnight, Kakashi. Thank you for today, it meant a lot to me… Really." She told him, requipping into her night clothes after turning to head towards the couch.

"No problem, Erza. I enjoyed hearing about your home… Goodnight." He added after heading to his own room, glancing back once before heading in.

She smiled and laid on the couch, staring up at the moonlight reflected on the ceiling as she thought about the day's events. No sooner than Erza had fallen asleep, Kakashi snuck out of his window to report to the Hokage, wanting to let him know that the girl was still no threat. He might've been suspicious at the beginning, but after hearing her talk so passionately about her home, he couldn't bring himself to mistrust her. She just seemed to ooze goodness, but he still had to keep his guard up, just in case. Even he could be wrong.

While he was gone, a dark figure crept into his house from the window he left open, going through the cracked bedroom door as it crept towards Erza. Only a few feet away from the sleeping girl, Erza's eyes flashed open and she instantly had a sword in her hand and her pajamas switched with her armor, pointing the blade at the figure as she peered into the darkness. "Who's there?"

A flash of white glinted in the dark as the person smiled, and she could see as the figure's hands move together into a hand sign of some sort, and in the next instant she felt her eyelids grow heavy. "Wha-" she began, before her legs gave way and she hit the ground, sword rolling from her hand as her eyes closed.

The figure grinned as it looked down at its prize, easily lifting her up as they left the sword on the ground, Erza lying limply over its shoulder. Leaving out the main door, the shadow quickly ran towards the outskirts of the Leaf Village, remaining clothed in darkness as she was rushed away.

"Alright Kakashi, just be careful. We don't want to trust the wrong person and end up with people hurt." The third said gruffly, and Kakashi nodded in response.

"No worries, I got a good view of her abilities today when I tested her. I made sure to drag it on for as long as possible to see just what she can do." The ninja said with a smile before bowing, "I'll let you know if anything of interest happens."

The Hokage nodded his agreement before Kakashi left the room, heading to his house in relatively high spirits. When he went in through his window, he grew suspicious when he saw that his door was open to the living room. Taking out a kunai, he slowly walked into the living room, moving his headband up to make sure he didn't miss anything. When he saw the sword lying on the ground, his eyes widened and he looked around wildly, noticing the front door that was wide open.

He saw how the blanket had been thrown to the floor, and the way the sword was haphazardly laying on the ground, and he instantly knew that something had happened to her. He doubted that she had simply left in that fashion, she seemed too proper for that.

Panic settling in his stomach, Kakashi sprinted from the room and headed towards the Hokage's office, planning to create a search party to find her. He doubted it would be anything too dangerous, so he could take his students along with him. He figured someone had caught her off guard, perhaps with a surprise Ninjustsu or a well place Genjutsu, he doubted she'd been trained to fight them off.

Erza groaned as she awoke, head aching as she opened her eyes to look around the room. It was pitch black, and she could feel that her arms and legs were bound in metal shackles. Footsteps sounded from the other side of the room, and Erza's head jerked up as she requipped a sword into her hands.

"Tsk tsk, Erza. I wouldn't do that if I were you." A man's voice spoke with the hint of a smirk from in front of her, and suddenly she felt a presence on her right as well when a kunai was pushed to her throat. "Maybe if you tell me about these powers of yours, I'll consider letting you go free." He grinned, squatting down so they could be face to face, his breath hitting her nose as he spoke.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Author's Note: **__This is a really long... Filler chapter, basically X3 I think it was interesting though, and I think I got it to a good stopping point :p I hope you enjoy it, nonetheless, and can't wait to read what everyone thought about it in their reviews ;) _

_Last chapter's reviewers: _

_koryandrs_

_scarecrowdbzxxxx_

_DunMessWithDBest96_

_flamegirl55_

_Toshiko-Akatora_

_Aguakatenotesxxx_

* * *

"Erza's been kidnapped!" Kakashi exclaimed as soon as he through open the door to his office, breathing heavily as his usually cool façade was replaced with a look of panic.

The third looked at him in surprise, but kept his composure as he raised an eyebrow at the ninja, "I see. I must say, though, that you're a lot more worked up than I would have expected from you. Could it be that you've come to care for this Erza?" He asked, a slightly amused tone to his voice.

Kakashi fought the urge to grit his teeth together in frustration, and instead laced his voice with forced patience as he ignored the Hokage's words, "I request permission to lead a search and rescue mission comprised of myself and my students. I take full responsibility for anything that may happen to them on this trip, but I think it would be a good experience for the two of them. I also wish to take Kiba Inuzuka; his sense of smell will be a valuable asset to the mission."

The Hokage intertwined his fingers as he rested them against his mouth, mulling over the white-haired ninjas proposal, and it seemed like an eternity had passed for Kakashi when the older ninja finally answered, "Very well, I give you permission to pursue this. Be careful, Kakashi." He warned, guessing he would have left with, or without, the man's permission.

Kakashi nodded, and the next instant he was gone as he went to gather his teammates, praying that Erza would be ok until he was able to get to her. Whether or not she was crazy, Erza still believed she was from a totally different world where she wasn't trained to fight against some of the dirtier tricks that ninjas pulled. She was an honest fighter; that much he could tell from their battle, and he also knew that she would've been totally powerless had he used the full extent of his abilities.

Erza gritted her teeth together as she glared at the shadow in front of her, struggling against her bonds despite the threat of a knife at her throat; she knew he couldn't kill her if he wanted knowledge. "Your name first. I'm not speaking to a man whose name I do not know." She ordered, almost lashing out when she heard him laugh at her.

"Very well, my name is Mitsuko." He told her, as if expecting some kind of terrified reaction from the wizard.

She scoffed, "That name isn't very intimidating, you know." Erza pointed out, sounding smug as she allowed a smirk.

His tone seemed displeased as he spoke to her once more, "You obviously do not realize who I am. I'm a wanted criminal at the moment, on the list of every high ranking ninja in the land. That Kakashi is no exception. What am I wanted for, you ask? The torture and murder of countless ninjas for information that would be useful to me, do I'd be afraid if I was you." Mitsuko said with a grin, and she could feel him move away from her. "As we speak, I've sent out my other subordinates to intercept that copy-ninja should he figure out who took you. Now, onto the part where you talk. I'm quite willing to make your death quick if you give me the information I want." He told her, lighting a candle as it illuminated his features. He was rather handsome, if she was honest, but the evil glint in his green eyes sent a chill of fear throughout her body.

Watching as he ran a hand through his black hair and approached her, she resisted the urge to vomit as she forced herself to give him some kind of answer, "Even if you wanted to, you couldn't copy my abilities. I promise you that." She answered, sounding more courageous then she felt.

She saw the man's assistant out of the corner of her eyes, noting his orange colored hair and brown eyes. Mistuko laughed once more, "My dear, do you think you are better than me? I promise _you _that I can do anything that you can do, and much more. You think you had a chance because Kakashi allowed you to win? Hah! He was testing you, so if you were to turn on them he would know your weaknesses and how to take you down."

Erza grimaced, feeling the sword that was still in her hand as she tried to stall for time, judging the room for an escape route if she were to attack them. "What good will me abilities do for you if you're as powerful as you say you are?"

He grinned, seeming pleased with her question and oblivious to her ploy, "Despite my power, I'm nowhere near the 'copy-ninjas' renown. That sharingan of his grants him the ability to copy jutsus without even an effort on his part. I've had to work my whole life to copy peoples abilities, going so far as to peer into their vary anatomy to figure out its workings. I refuse to be outdone by someone who's practically had everything handed to." As he spoke, his voice rose with passion until the anger and resentment carried through the air. "I was watching you guys when you fought, and I noticed that he was unable to see your chakra paths, which was how you managed to burst out of the flames to attack him off-guard. That I don't believe was an act. Therefore, I know for a _fact _that he cannot copy your powers with his sharingan, giving me the chance to finally best him at his own game. That is why you are necessary to my success." He explained with a sadistic grin, gripping her chin tightly to force her to look at him.

Kakashi and the others were leaping through the trees as they followed after the brunette and his dog, following the scent that he had found in Kakashi's home. The white-haired ninja felt only an inch away from tearing out his own hair in frustration, and Naruto's constant complaining about the time was not helping him. Not to mention that Sakura was in an even worse mood towards him than usual, and had already hit him multiple times over the course of the trip. Kiba had even moved to hit him at one point, but Kakashi forced them all to shut up as he threatened to tie them to a tree if they didn't.

With only a few seconds notice, Kakashi barely managed to push Kiba out of the way as a kunai flew through the trees and imbedded itself in the trunk next to him, and Kakashi immediately whirled around as he prepared himself for battle. Ordering the others to follow him to the forest floor, he had them stand in a circle with their backs pressed together, the ninjas senses working overtime as he tried to pinpoint the attackers while preserving his chakra for Erza's rescue.

Just when he was about to cave and reveal his red iris, a group of ninjas came out of the trees and surrounded them, each with a different level of cockiness plastered on their faces. Akimaru growled at the enemy ninjas, and Kiba made practically the same motion as Naruto grinned with anticipation. "All right! Now this is what I call a mission!" The blonde cheered, and Kiba practically fell over as he heard the other ninjas excitement over this situation.

"What the hell, Naruto?! You're even more idiotic than I thought! Do you want to die?!" He asked rhetorically, resulting in a shouting match between the two 'morons' of the group.

Kakashi tried not to facepalm, "Will you two shut up?" He ordered, earning silence from the serious tone in his voice. Returning his full attention to the other ninja, he found them snickering at the unprofessionalism of their little team.

"This is what the boss warned us about? Hah! I'd be surprised if they lasted five minutes in a fight with us." One of them taunted, grinning haughtily at Kakashi.

Within a second, the white-haired ninja had sent a shuriken swirling at the guy's head, and he barely dodged it as a portion of his hair was clipped by the sharp edges of the blade. With the man's eyes wide, Kakashi shot him a happy smile, "You were saying?"

A few of the ninjas launched an attack after Kakashi's words, and he desperately tried to fend off as many as they could. He counted ten total, and struggled to think of a way to keep the students safe as they were attacked by the few he couldn't control. They weren't exactly trained enough to take on talented ninjas, and he felt himself panicking all over again as he tried to get rid of the many that surrounded him.

Naruto copies suddenly appeared out of nowhere as the blonde began to fight, and he could spot Sasuke leaping quickly throughout the attackers as he used his greater speed and small stature to his advantage. Sakura and Kiba stood back to back, each holding a kunai as they fended off their own attackers.

When more copies of Naruto appeared, he assumed he was going to use them to help out his teammates. Instead, they all transformed into nude woman versions of himself, and Kakashi sweatdropped as the enemies all turned to look around them in surprise.

With an exasperated sigh, Kakashi managed to take out a couple of the ninjas in their state of distraction, Sasuke managing to do the same. After that point, the battle only lasted a few more moments before the last one fell by Kakashi's kunai and the older ninja glanced at his apprentices, Naruto looking smug.

"Naruto…" He began, looking directly at the blonde ninja.

"Yes, Kakashi-sensei?" He asked, expecting to be praised on his earlier performance.

"Next time you pull that, I will personally hit you." Kakashi threatened, and would've laughed at Naurto's pale expression if the situation weren't so serious. Walking up to the one ninja he had left alive, he grabbed him by the color to pull him closer to his face, looking him square in the eye, "Tell me who your 'boss' is, and where his base is." He ordered, an underlying hint of malice in the man's voice as he let his frustration get the better of him. Erza was probably being tortured as they spoke, and here everyone was making his life difficult.

Fear showed in the man's eyes, and it only took a second for him to crack and tell Kakashi everything. By the end, he was frozen in his anger, silently cursing himself and Mitsuko for putting Erza into this mess. Standing up, Kakashi spoke without looking at the others, "Let's go."


	7. Chapter 7

_**Author's Note:**__ Alrighty, chapter 7 is here and is a day late X3 Sorry about that guy's :p This chapter was... well... I don't know yet XD I'm just now realizing just how much fighting is going to happen in this story, and I bet those who were looking for a romantic story are just looking at this like, "What the heck?! Where's the romance?! The kissing scenes?! The random erotic chapter?!" X3 Anyone who was expecting any of those things, I apologize :3 I'm just a huge fan of the realistic falling in love stuff X3 Kinda... I think only a few days has passed in the story and they're already starting to fall for each other XD Oops :p _

_Reviewers__: _

_koryandrs_

_Aguakatenotesxxx _

_animagirl_

_Toshiko-Akatora _

_kgstacticshock12_

_flamegirl55_

_Hallo_

_scarecrowdbzxxxx_

_Amaya_

_Wow, that was a lot of reviewers O.o I love all of you guys XD Anyway, hope you guys enjoy the next chapter and I continue to read you're reviews :D _

* * *

Mistuko was still in the room with her, watching her as he waited for her to tell him the secrets she held. When she didn't answer him after a few moments, his movements began to grow impatient. Grabbing a kunai from the table that sat in the windowless room, he quickly moved over to her and placed it against her face, "Erza, my dear, I'd hurry up and talk if you wish to get out of this in one piece." He grinned, the feeling of his dark energy giving Erza goose-bumps as she flinched away from the blade on her face.

"I have a feeling it won't be too difficult for me to get out of here anyway." She answered, almost immediately after cutting through the chains with her sword and smacking his hand with the kunai away from her. Holding the sword out at him, she watched his movements warily.

Rather than angry, Mistuko seemed amused with Erza's outburst, and stopped the others from attacking with a laugh and a wave of his hand. "Oh, Erza, you poor naïve girl. You can't fight me; you don't know the extent of a ninja's power. Remember how I defeated you in the first place? Genjutsu, or rather, attack on the mind. All I need to do is throw another at you, seeing as you can't even fight against the weakest one." He explained with a smirk, watching her as their eyes met.

Before the red-head could react, the man placed his hands together and in the next instant, she was in a room surrounded by darkness, unable to see anything. She couldn't remember anyone going near the candle, nor had it looked like a candle burning out. When she tried to move back, she found herself frozen and unable to move away.

Laughter could be heard to her left, but even though she looked in that direction, it was pitch black. "Like the technique? It would be much more effective outside, seeing as you could possibly blame the candle in a room like this. However, the Bringer of Darkness technique is still a favorite of mine." He grinned, and in the next second, she was once again free in a room filled with candle light.

Unable to see the man, she quickly whirled around until she found him behind her, smiling easily. Narrowing her eyes, Erza instantly requipped into her Heaven's Wheel Armor, swords appearing around her as she pointed more than a few at each of the people in the room.

Mistuko's grin widened as he watched, seeming pleased more than anything, "Incredible! It's one thing to watch from afar… It's an entirely different thing to be up close and personal! Wow!" he chuckled, sounding like a kid in a candy store as he looked at the swords in amazement.

Erza glowered at him, "I would not be so happy, if I were you. You are still unable to copy my ability, so it matters not where you stand when I perform it." When she spoke she pointed one of the swords in her hands at him, her posture threatening as she squared her shoulders, "Now, you die!" she ordered, and in the next instant the swords clumped together and aimed themselves for the surrounding men.

Mistuko disappeared in a cloud of dust as the swords hit the floors and walls. Ready to strike as she listened for movement, Erza was almost caught off guard when a few kunais left the cloud, stopping them with her blades almost instantly.

Mistuko jumped out after them and attacked with a kunai in each hand, Erza meeting each of his attacks as he tried to drive her back. One of the guards then joined in, and Erza noticed it was the one who had previously held a knife to her throat. She was being driven back as she was forced to increase the speed of her defensive blocks, sweat forming as she fended off the two attacks. She could see two other guards standing by the door, and she knew if they joined in, she'd be dead.

Requipping into her normal armor, Erza felt her back hit the wall and grimaced, knowing she was going to have to think of something fast. If they were outside, it would've been easier to fight with them. Unfortunately, they were in a cramped room that barely gave her enough room to fight in. Requipping into her cheetah-like armor, new blades appearing in her hands, allowing her to gain back some ground as she was better able to deflect their attacks. She saw the others preparing to enter the fight, and silently cursed to herself as she thought of a way to deflect each of them. There was a reason that a wizard shouldn't work alone, even powerful ones like her met their math eventually. With another grimace, she was reminded that they hadn't even used their full strength on her yet. They could probably beat her easily if they decided to use more of that 'jutsu' stuff they rely on in this world.

Just when she was starting to lose hope, a loud noise filled the room as the door was busted open by a large rock, causing the ninjas to jump back in surprise. In a matter of seconds, the rock was replaced with a couple of ninja, and Erza thought she had never been more relieved than in that moment.

Kakashi stood at the head of the misfit group of ninja, a brown haired one with a dog standing at his left next to Naruto as she tried to recall ever seeing him. "See? Told you she was here." The boy grinned, seeming proud of himself as his dog barked in agreement.

"Good job Kiba, Akamaru." Kakashi nodded, looking first at the boy and then the dog before turning to face their enemies, "Sorry to drop in like this, but it appears that you've taken a friend of mine, and I intend to get her back." He added, practically smiling at Mistuko.

When Erza glanced at Mistuko, she saw nothing but pure hatred in his gaze as he looked at the copy ninja, and a chill ran down her spine as she glanced between them in worry.

"Erza, are you alright?" Kakashi asked after another moment, looking at her while remaining on his guard.

She nodded in return, "Yes, I am fine. Thank you, by the way, you really do have impeccable timing." She told them with a small smile, requipping into her normal armor and replacing her swords with a single sword.

Kakashi grinned, "Actually, I would've been here a tad sooner but I got caught up, hope you don't mind." He told her before turning to Mistuko once more, "Hello Mistuko, long time no see. Why don't we head outside and finish this ordeal? Just you and me, so we can finally see who's the better ninja and end this once and for all."

Mistuko laughed at his words, shaking his head at him, "Sorry Kakashi, but no can do. I'd much rather keep your girlfriend here close by, just in case she tries to pull any stunts."

Not bothering to correct the man, Kakashi glowered darkly, moving aside his headband as he revealed the sharingan below. "Wrong answer." Was all he said as he pulled out a kunai and leapt for the man, gaining everyone's attention as he then spoke to Erza, "Erza! Take the others with you, follow Kiba back to the entrance and then hide! I'll meet up with you guys later!" He ordered, dodging an attack from Mistuko as he looked her square in the eyes.

She nodded, silently willing him to be careful as she turned and raced towards where the others stood by the door, quickly ordering them to run as well. "What about Kakashi-sensei?! We can't just leave him there!" Naruto exclaimed, seeming to fall back a little as he glanced back at his teacher.

Erza quickly shook her head, looking at him sternly, "He can handle himself, I promise you that. He needs us out of there so we don't get in the way, and the least we can do to help is follow his orders." She explained, keeping an eye on each of them as they ran through the halls. Glancing behind her, she saw the three guards from the room following closely behind, and Erza cursed again. It was good only because Kakashi was no longer outnumbered, but it was bad because now the students were in danger.

Exiting the lair through the mouth of a cave, Erza realized they had been inside the base of a small mountain the entire time. Once they were a little ways away, Erza stopped and turned to face their pursuers, requipping into her Black Wing armor. The others stopped as well, looking at her in confusion, "What are you doing, Erza? We have to get going." Sakura said, gesturing towards the forest where they could hopefully lose the attackers.

Erza shook her head, "Sakura, you're in charge. Get everyone to a safe place and hide, I'm going to take care of these guys." She told them, giving a smile of reassurance, "I'm gonna be fine, don't worry."

Despite her worry's, Sakura moved to follow orders until she was stopped by Naruto, who looked at Erza with fierce determination, "We already left Kakashi-sensei, I'm not leaving you too. You can't fight them all alone, we can help." He insisted, and Kiba quickly agreed.

"Yeah! You seem strong and all, but nobody should have to fight against three people when they have friends around." The brunette grinned, and Akamaru jumped to the ground with a bark as he voiced his eagerness to fight.

"Yeah, I mean, you are new to this kinda thing." Sasuke added, looking at her with a small smile.

Sakura was beaming as she nodded along with everyone else, "Definitely! Kakashi-sensei would stick around to help you out, so we will too!"

Erza couldn't help but see her own team as she looked at the people in front of her, each of them reminding her of the people she missed most. Fighting the tears as she nodded to them, she turned once again to face the enemies as they approached, smiling smugly at them, "Let's do this."


End file.
